Saviour
by jessyvaga
Summary: Maximum: a normal high school girl, or is she? Fang: an angel sent down from heaven on a mission to save the world along with his flock... what will happen when they meet? Fax! - Abandoned-up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Do you understand your responsibility?" Gabe said, "You do know what to do right?"

"Yes I know!" I said, as I threw my hands up in exasperation, gosh he can be so annoying sometimes," besides, it's not like I'm going to remember when I go down there anyway."

"You will eventually and you have to be prepared." Gabe said in his, oh so annoying way.

"Ya, ya, ya, Gabe, I'll be fine!" I persisted. Man, brothers could be so annoying sometimes.

"I know I just want my little sister to be safe" he continued, "I'll be watching you the whole time, but still be careful."

"I know how to take care of myself so stop worrying so much besides, you will have plenty of work to do up here while I'm gone."

" Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think so" I replied. I couldn't help but wonder what earth was going to be like. I have heard from other angels who have visited that it is terrifying being with creatures who are capable of containing such malign natures, but also heartwarming when you witness a moment of kindness between the humans. I was actually pretty excited.

"Ok, good luck, Maximum" Gabe whispered as a bright light engulfed me, then nothing but darkness.

_17 Years Later_

_Flying is the best thing in the world__**, **_Fang thought as he sailed over the state of Pennsylvania at almost 120 mph; not even his top speed.

The scenery was gorgeous, and he would have loved to stay for a while and just coast over it, but he was on a mission.

Fang looked over at Iggy, his right hand man, silently indicating that they should land and scout the territory.

With a gesture, Iggy told the rest of the flock which included Iggy and Fang who had the appearance of 17 in human years, Nudge who appeared to be 16, and Angel and Gazzy who was 12 and 13 years of age.

They all landed in a park outside a small town and immediately tucked away their wings. They were almost to their destination; all they had to do was take a bus. Fang really didn't want to, he much rather fly but that would be too risky being this close to a town.

Nudge squealed,"ZOMG! I am so excited! I heard all these different stories about the humans, some I didn't even believe, and now I get to live among them for a while! This is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait to meet new-"

Fang had put his hand over Nudge's mouth. He loved her and all, but that girl could go on forever and just not stop. How she did it, Fang did not know.

"Okay guys I suggest we get to our new home settle in and wait for more orders" Fang said in his most authoritative tone.

"I agree! I can't wait to see what our new home looks like, I hope it is big! I-" This time it was Iggy who put his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"I'm just as excited as you are, Nudge, but you seriously need to stop talking for 5 minutes, please?" Iggy said while Nudge nodded her head beneath his hand.

While the flock talked, Fang took a moment to look around. They were in a small neighborhood with houses lining the streets in an endless white line down the road. Trees littered the yard in front of people's houses and shrubs guarded the entrances to each of the homes. They were about 2 miles away from their new home, Fangs inner compass told him.

"Guys, we should probably leave get to the bus stop so we can actually go and see or new home instead of just talking about it" Fang said.

**So i hope you guys enjoyed this... please review and tell me if i should continue or give it up... this is my first story so advice would be appreciated. thanx so much guys!**

**~jessyvaga~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Max!" I groaned at the sound of my sister's voice carrying up the stairs. "Mom said to get your lazy arse down here right now! We have school today!"

"Uhhggg" I groaned. I hate mornings for many reasons, the top of those being: 1 I hate waking up from sleep, 2 I have school today, and 3 well I'm just not a morning person.

"MAX! Get down here!"

"Ok! I'll be down in a second! Jeez, don't get your panties in a bunch!" I yelled back down to her as I got out of bed. I then took a quick shower and picked out my clothes for the day. For my first day of school I decided to wear my V-neck purple t-shirt with a black tank top underneath. I also wore my black skinny jeans with purple Nikes. On the way out my bedroom door, I grabbed my black hoodie to complete the look.

I went down the hall and took the steps back to the first floor of my house into the living room. There I found my sister waiting for me with an impatient look on her face.

"What took you so long? I have been waiting _forever_!" Ella complained. Ella is my younger sister who looks nothing like me. She got most of my mother's looks, which include brown hair and eyes with a slight Hispanic look to them, while I on the other hand got my father's looks. I have warm chocolate brown eyes with brown hair with blonde highlights (or maybe it's the other way around, really my hair looks as if it couldn't decide on a color so it decided to grace with me with both). I'm slightly taller than Ella is but not by much, maybe an inch or two.

"No you haven't! I only took ten minutes to get ready so stop complaining!" I replied. "You're just impatient!"

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am-"

"Girls! You don't have much time to just stand there and bicker. You have a bus to catch soon."

"Fine" we both grumbled and then went about packing our stuff for school. Soon enough we both went outside to wait for the bus to come.

"sooo" Ella drawled "I hear we will have new students this year-"

"Goodies" I replied sarcastically. What reason do I have to care about new students? I mean like seriously? What purpose does she have of bringing this up? I guess I'll find out…

"-and I hear that three of them will be in our grade" she continued as if I had never interrupted.

"So? Why should I care?" I asked.

"Because! Two of them are boys!" ooohhh, that's why she brought it up. Ever since I can remember, Ella has been trying to make me go out with someone, but I just always refused. I have never really had an interest in guys, they are all the same to me really but to Ella, they are like the most important thing on the planet. Ha-ha as if!

" Ella, for the last time, I really couldn't care less! When have guys ever interested me? Seriously?"

"Well I just thought that someone new would make it more interesting for you. I mean, don't you even want a boyfriend?"

I was saved from answering that question when the bus came barreling down the road towards our stop. I quickly got on before Ella could make me answer it. Because the truth is, I really couldn't care less about boy. I have no reason to want a boyfriend. What could they possibly do for me? Hold my hand and give me kisses? Seriously, that is nothing too special to cry about.

I quickly found an empty seat all to myself and settled in for the ride to school. The bus took its regular route until it made an unfamiliar turn down the road. At first I thought the bus driver went wacko until I remembered that we were getting new students, and apparently they must be taking our bus. Great! (Note the sarcasm)

When the bus stopped, two boys and a girl walked on. They were all really unique in their own way. The girl had a cocoa skin color with large dark brown eyes and a kind face. She wore a hot pink shirt over light blue jeans. The shorter of the two boys (but only by about an inch) had pale skin with strawberry-blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was very skinny and had on a white shirt (that made him look even paler) and dark blue jeans. Now, the tallest of the three was quite unique in his own way. He had long shoulder-length black hair and dark obsidian eyes. His eyes made you feel like you could stare into them all day and still not get to the bottom of all the depth they hold. He had olive-toned skin and wore all black. Yes, you heard right folks; I could not detect a scrap of color on him. He had on a black t-shirt covered by a black hoodie over black jeans and wearing, you guessed it, black sneakers.

He reminded me of those people who dress all in black and are always quiet, what are they called? Oh that's right! An emo! I think I'll just think of him as emo-boy for now.

But the biggest difference of all about them was that they were all GORGEOUS! Seriously, they all had perfect features. They must have very proud parents.

They all started to take their seats while I looked out the window. I noticed that everyone on the bus was still staring at them as if they were angels that came down from heaven **(AN: ha-ha if only she knew!)** but I couldn't really be bothered, because sure their beautiful but they are all probably rich snobs, I mean they do live in the nicer part of the neighborhood. The area with the perfect green lawns, and the large swimming pools, and the pristine sidewalks. They probably-

"aghem" a soft noise broke me from my thoughts as I looked at none other than emo-boy. "Is this seat taken?" he asked softly.

"Why don't you just sit somewhere else?" I asked in reply.

"Because, all the other seats are taken." And sure enough when I looked around, every seat had two people occupying them.

Seeing that I had no choice I just nodded my head and continued to look out the window. I felt a slight movement in the seat under me as emo-boy took his seat next to me. We both just sat in silence until emo-boy decided to introduce himself. He seemed like the quiet type so it must have been killing him to be the one to have to start the conversation.

"I'm Fang" he stated simply.

"Fang?" he just nodded, "that's a weird name, is it a nickname?" I couldn't help but be curious, I mean, what parent would name their child Fang?

"Yes" he replied, "my real name is Nick, but I prefer Fang."

"That's cool." I said shortly and then turned back to the window.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" he pressed.

"Hmm, if you insist. My name is Max." I said to him without turning away from the window.

"Max? Is that _your_ real name? Or is it just a nickname?" he asked using the same words I asked him. That kind of annoyed me.

"Why? A girl can't be named Max?" I questioned as I turned back to him to give him my best glare. Which I must say I am pretty good at.

"Well, yes but is it short for something like Maxine?" Now _that _made me mad.

"No! My name is just Max. Is there a problem with that?" I asked as I let a bit of warning creep into my voice, which would make even the toughest men pee their pants, but Fang didn't even seem fazed by it.

"No, not at all" he replied curtly. I rolled my eyes at him and then proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the bus ride. Finally we arrived at school. I never thought I would be happy to get off the bus and go into school but right now I am just happy to get away from Fang. He was really starting to annoy me. _I just really hope I don't have any classes with him. _I thought as I walked through the doors that would trap me for another year of torture.

**So what did you guys think? I am really proud of myself for publishing this just a couple days after the first chapter. I was sick all day so I thought "hey! Why not just update my story instead of just doing nothing! So I really hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions, comments, or advice, I will gladly accept it. This is my first fanfic so I'm slowly trying to get the hang of it. Thanks!**

** ~jessyvaga~**


End file.
